Sealed With A Kiss
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: A collection of Speed/Trixie post episode stories. Story 3: Race For Revenge. Speed and Trixie finally have their picnic.
1. The Car Hater

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**The Car Hater**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer or any of his friends.**

**A/N: I thought that I'd write a series of one shots for Speed Racer. A group of Speed/Trixie romance pieces that follow up where episodes left off. I'm starting with a follow up to one of my favorite episodes "The Car Hater". If anyone had any suggestions for episodes they'd like to see a Speed/Trixie follow up to, please review and let me know. I hope you will enjoy this one shot collection.**

He went to see her as soon as he had been able. He had made sure that the doctors knew everything he could tell them about what had happened to Janine before he went to see her. Trixie wouldn't have had it any other way.

She sat on the edge of an exam table, looking perfectly alright. He sighed with relief. When he had first seen that car wreck, his heart had leapt into his throat as he jumped out of the Mach 5 and raced to Trixie's side. He had only been able to breathe again once he had heard her voice.

"Speed," she looked up and smiled at him "How's Janine?" the first words out of her mouth were to express concern for another. He knew very well that she could have been killed in that accident but all she had worried about was her passenger.

He walked into the room and stood beside her "The doctors say that she's got a long recovery ahead of her but the important thing is that she will recover."

Trixie smiled "I'm glad," she said.

Speed put a hand on her knee "And what did the doctor say about you?" he asked.

She laughed, trying to erase all fear from his mind "Just a few bumps and bruises," she reported. She had been lucky, she knew that but she didn't want to worry Speed.

Speed moved so that he was standing directly in front of her. The hand that he had been resting on her knee moved to her shoulder "Are you sure?" he asked. After all, she had lost consciousness however briefly.

"I'm fine," she assured him with another laugh and a quick bob of her head "Don't worry."

Speed's free hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her off of the exam table into his arms "You could have died today," he said softly.

"But I didn't," she told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If it weren't for the fact that Janine was in that car too, I probably would have strangled Trotter," Speed admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't," Trixie said as she let her eyes drift closed. In Speed's arms, she was safe. No matter what, as long as he was there, everything else, even almost being killed in a car accident, didn't seem so bad.

After a few minutes, Trixie pulled away and stood up "I think I'm ready to go home," she announced "Do you mind giving me a ride?"

"Anytime," Speed said with a soft smile. He draped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out to the car.

He opened the passenger side door of the Mach 5 for her and turned cupping her face in his hand "I'm so glad you're alright," he whispered as he kissed her.

Trixie leaned into the kiss and melted into his arms. In that moment, everything was right with the world.


	2. Junk Car Grand Prix

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Junk Car Grand Prix**

**A/N: Here it is! My long awaited episode follow up to Junk Car Grand Prix! One of the greatest episodes EVER! Seriously, it shows that Speed must really care about Trixie to be an assistant driver. I hope you all enjoy.**

"It's a beautiful night," Trixie remarked as she knelt down beside Speed. She placed a hand on his arm "Shall we go for a drive?" she asked.

Speed looked up and smiled at her "You wanna take the wheel?" he offered.

"Not this time," she said as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Mach 5.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he climbed into the driver seat.

"Couldn't be better," she replied "It's a wonderful evening and I get to share it with you."

"Freeloader's trial starts next week," he reminded her.

"Yeah," she remarked "You'll be there, right?" she asked.

"Of course I will," he said reassuringly. He was after all the person who had brought the man down after all. When he had realized that Freeloader had grabbed Trixie, he had been infuriated. To see that evil man even standing near her made Speed sick to his stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Trixie asked curiously.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Speed asked. He turned and looked deep into Trixie's eyes.

"No," she replied "He just scared me is all."

"I'm sorry," he whispered "I really thought that you'd be alright if you went on by yourself. I never thought that he would grab you too."

Trixie laid a hand on his shoulder "No one could have known what lengths that man was willing to go to," she assured him "It's alright, nothing bad happened to me."

Speed closed his eyes "I still wish I could have known."

"Speed," Trixie said softly "You had to save that girl, I was alright by myself in the race. You can't blame yourself for what Freeloader did. You are an honorable man Speed Racer, don't ever feel badly for the choices you've made."

Speed pulled the Mach 5 to the side of the road. He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the stars "I can't let it go," he whispered "What if you'd been hurt?"

"I wasn't," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"But you could have been," he countered "What if things had gone differently? I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you," he turned his head and rested his chin atop hers.

Trixie grabbed his hand and held it tight "I would have made it no matter what," she told him "I've got something worth fighting for after all."

"Oh really?" Speed asked, attempting to play ignorant. He pulled Trixie off of the passanger seat and into his lap "And what's that?" he asked.

Trixie smiled "You think I'm going to leave you alone and let some other pretty girl get her hooks into you?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

Speed smirked and brought his lips to meet hers "You'll always be my girl," he told her before he kissed her again.


	3. Race For Revenge

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Race For Revenge**

Trixie sat at the window, staring off into the distance. It had been a long few days. She had ridden with Speed in the Danger Pass race and they had both almost been killed by Flash Marker Jr. in his furious crusade for revenge.

In all the excitement, Trixie was sure that Speed had forgotten the picnic that he had promised to take her on, she nearly had. That is, until she had come home and spotted the picnic basket on the table. She just knew Speed wouldn't remember, after all, so, much had happened since then. So she just sat and stared out the window.

She wondered if Speed was even still interested in her. He seemed to take quite a shine to Lilly Marker. It wouldn't surprise Trixie if Speed forgot all about her.

She was surprised when she saw the Mach 5 pulling up in front of the house. And for some reason she was even more surprised to see Speed getting out. Speed walked up to the door of the house. Trixie noticed that he was carrying something. As he got closer she could see that it was a picnic basket. Her jaw dropped as she got up to answer the door.

"Hello Speed," she greeted "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"Hello Trixie," Speed smiled "I thought maybe it was time for me to take you on that drive that I promised you. I even packed the lunch this time. What do you say?"

Trixie grinned "Okay," she ran and jumped into the passenger seat of the Mach 5.

Speed got in the driver seat "It's a beautiful day," he remarked.

"Yes," Trixie agreed "It is. Now if only you aren't called away by the police then it'll be perfect."

"I don't think that will happen today," Speed said reassuringly.

"You don't know that," Trixie said sharply.

"It'll be just us today Trixie, I promise," Speed told her.

Trixie huffed but didn't say another word on the subject. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop in a clearing. Speed hopped out and went around to the trunk. He opened it and took out a blanket which he spread upon the ground nearby "Right this way," he said grandiously to Trixie as he grinned cheesily at her "Your feast awaits."

Trixie couldn't help giggling as she allowed Speed to take her by the hand and lead her to the picnic spot. "Why Mr. Racer , you sure do know how to treat a girl." She was beginning to blush.

Speed set out the picnic basket "I really am sorry that I forgot about our picnic," he told her.

"It's alright," Trixie assured him "You had other things to deal with. We both did."

"Yes," Speed admitted "But I shouldn't have just let it slip my mind completely like that."

"With Marker trying to kill you," Trixie began "You have every right to be a little forgetful."

"Thank you for being there for me when I got hurt in that avelanch," Speed said seriously "I'm not sure what would have happened to me if you hadn't stowed away in the Mach5's trunk," he laughed "And to think how angry I was about you tagging along."

"I'm sure you would have been fine," Trixie said unhappily, remembering the sight of Lilly Marker draped across Speed's body "Lilly would have taken good care of you."

"Trixie," Speed couldn't help grinning "Are you still jealous?" he asked.

Trixie nodded.

Speed scooted closer to her on the blanket "You know you're the only girl for me, right he asked with a smile.

She shook her head. She wasn't so sure anymore "There are a lot of girls out there who are prettier than I am," she said quietly.

"I'm not interested in any other girls," Speed told her.

"You sure do spend enough time staring at them," Trixie pointed out.

"Well…" Speed trailed off "You can't be mad about that," he told her "No matter how many pretty girls I stare at, you're always going to be the one for me."

Trixie still looked uncertain so Speed leaned in and cupped her face with his right hand. He brought his lips to hers. The kiss lasted for several seconds as Trixie melted into Speed's arms. When they separated Speed smiled at her "Now, do you believe me?" he asked.


	4. The Race Against Time

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**The Race Against Time**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I've had it written up on my computer for a while now but I keep forgetting to post it. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers.**

"Speed," Trixie whispered. It had been several hours since they had returned to the city. Spritle and Chim-Chim were asleep. Calcia was well on her way home with her father's body

Now that they were alone, Trixie could feel the whole wait of everything that the two of them had gone through over the past few days. She had thought that Speed was dead. When she had finally seen him standing there with the police, she hadn't been able to let it sink in. There had been too much to do. Now that they were finally alone, face to face, the only word she could seem to speak was his name.

"Speed," she whispered again, wrapping her arms around him tight and burying her face in his shoulder. She breathed in his familiar scent "Oh, Speed," she began to cry tears of relief.

"It's alright, Trixie," he soothed, returning the embrace and rubbing her back comfortingly "I'm alright."

Trixie continued to cry "I was so sure that you were…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word. Another sob wracked her body "I'm so glad that you're alive," she managed to whisper.

Speed thought back upon the last few days. The fear that had gripped him when he had been forced to retrieve the statue of Isis to save Trixie's life. He had prayed more in that stretch of time than he had in his whole life. He'd nearly broken down into tears before he'd had the idea to send the homing robot. And when he and the Mach 5 had finally returned, he had thought he was too late. He began to cry as well. He was glad that Trixie was still alive and with him.

When Femur had sent him into the Nile in the Mach 5, he had wondered what would become of her if he wasn't there. Spritle would look after her to the best of his ability of course but Spritle was just a boy. So many things could have happened in the time it took him to get back to her. Femur could have changed his mind about letting her live or he could have thought up an even more devilish punishment for her. He was so glad when he saw her again.

Trixie was still crying and clutching Speed with everything she had "When the Mach 5 went into the water," she whispered "I felt like a part of me was gone with it."

Speed lifted her off the ground and carried her to a nearby armchair. He sat down, settling her in his lap "I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind when I went to go get the police to help me," he admitted, stroking her hair "I didn't want to think about what could happen to you before I could get back," he said, tears still trickling down his cheeks as he held her.

All Trixie could do was nod as the tears kept falling. She finally managed to whisper something so quiet that Speed almost didn't catch it "I love you Speed."

He didn't miss a beat, didn't even pull away to look at her. He was not surprised at all by the admition. It had been coming for a long time. One of them was bound to say it first eventually. That person just happened to be Trixie "I love you too, Trixie," he murmured.

He did pull away then and looked at her with watery eyes full of love "I don't want to be that far apart from you ever again," with that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were both still crying, both still reeling from the overwhelming emotions caused by nearly losing one another but somehow, in that moment, things didn't seem so scary.


End file.
